Secret
by hagane runa
Summary: "rahasia gudang itu akan ku buka sendiri,karena aku penasaran..lagipula kunci itu ada di tanganku sekarang..Shinrei,apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Hotaru akan mencoba mengungkap rahasia Shinrei yang rapi tersimpan dalam gudang itu..akankah Shinrei sadar bahwa kuncinya ada di tangan Hotaru.. let's read!


Fufufu~ kembali lagi dengan runa kali ini runa seperti biasa aku akan menulis fic dengan pairing character Shinrei, ini ku buat berdasarkan pengalaman membaca banyak fic yang membuatku langsung saja minna …

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO©KAMIJYOU AKIMINE

SECRET ©HAGANE RUNA

Warning:typo,sedikit sho-ai,family,friendship

Cast/pair:Hotaru,Shinrei

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa di markas shiseiten semua berlatih dengan melatih tangannya sambil berlatih datang bersama Yuya,mereka barusaja tiba dari pasar untuk membeli peluru yang akan Yuya pakai untuk menjaga bersama Sasuke dan Kotaru sedang asyik bernyanyi di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya sedang mengasah pedang bulan kembarnya itu di teras markas datang menuju tempat Shinrei membuka pembicaraan dengan kakaknya itu

"baka aniki,ayo kita bertarung"ajak Hotaru

"mmh..bentar,memangnya mau bertarung dimana?"sahut Shinrei

"di tengah hutan menujju rawa"

"oh..baiklah,jemput aku kalau kau mau kesana"

"ok"

.

Saat Shinrei sudah mengasah pedangnya ia bertanya kepada teman-temannya

"liat Keikoku tidak"

"oh..engga tuh"kata saisei

"aku sepertinya lihat,dia kea rah sana"kata Kotaru

"o begitu,trimakasih ya"

"ya sama-sama"

.

Shinrei terus berjalan melewati semak-semak dan belukar yang ada di sana .ia tak sadar bahwa duri-duri sudah merobek dan menggores kimono putih yang ia kenakan,kakinya juga sudah lecet-lecet terkena duri saat ia bekas goresan membuat bercak noda di kimono bagian lama berjalan memasuki hutan akhirnya ia melihat sosok adiknya yang sedang tidur di bawah pohon .saat Shinrei hampir melewati semua semak belukar yang menghalanginya ia tidak melihat bahwa di bawah kakinya terdapat akar berduri yang beracun ,saat berjalan ia kaget karena kali ini dia benar-benar merasakan bahwa kakinya itu terasa sangat Shinrei di tempat itu dengan luka-luka dibagian kakinya,saat hendak ia memanggil Hotaru ia roboh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kei..aku sudah sampai..kapan kita ber..ta-"Shinrei pun terjatuh dan pingsan karena racun tanaman itu sudah menyebar di tubuhnya

"Shin?"dengan kaget ia langsung berlari kea rah kakaknya itu

"..dia tak sadar dengan apa yang melukai kakinya,dasar bodoh.."

Dengan segera ia membuka ikat kepalanya ban melilitkannya di pergelangan kaki Shinrei yang terluka,darahnya tak kunjung berhenti,akhirnya ia langsung kembali ke markas shiseiten yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari menggendong kakaknya yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

Saat tiba..

"ya ampun apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Yuan

"..itu..darahnya menetes terus.. ..sepanjang jalan..mengerikan"kaget Yuya

"lebih baik cepat di obati,ayo bantu Hotaru..ambilkan kotak obat"suruh Kyo

"iya"jawab Sasuke

.

"iih..serem banget..aku gak berani nyabut durinya..banyak darahnya bagian membubuhi obatnya aja ya..soal nyabut durinya kalian bertiga aja"kata Yuya

"ahh..kau ini penakut"kata Sasuke

"gimana gak takut..liat itu darahnya gak berenti-berenti"

"iya udah jangan berisik,mana sini obatnya" suruh Kyo

"nih" jawab Yuya

Hotaru membenarkan posisi tidur Shinrei setelah selesai di obati,lalu Kyo mulai bertanya kepada Hotaru

"Hotaru,kenapa dia bisa terluka seperti ini?jangan-jangan dia masuk ke hutan bagian selatan yang di dekat rawa ya?"Tanya Kyo

"oh,itu, pergi kesana"dengan datar ia menjawab

"buat apa?"

"bertarung denganku ehe.."dengan entengnya Hotaru menjawab

"lalu,kenapa kau tidak terluka sama sekali?"

"aku lewat jalan pintas"

Kyo menepuk keningnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena mendengar jawaban yang Hotaru lontarkan mulai bertanya lagi

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kakakmu?"

"tidak minat.."

"ini sungguh sudah,sebaiknya kau jaga Shinrei saja di hukuman kalau kau berbuat curang kepadanya."

"hukuman itu..apa?"

"huh..kalau kau orang lain sudah kuhabisi kau,ya sudah,aku mau turun tidak boleh kemana-mana,mengerti?!"

"mm.."

.

.

.

..karena tidak melakukan pekerjaan akhirnya Hotarupun tertidur di sebelah Shinrei,sebelum terlelap ia tertidur ia mengusap wajah Shinrei dan berkata.."..sumimasen aniki,salah sendiri lewat situ khihihihii"setelah itu ia tertidur juga..

.

.ketika langit sudah senja,Shinrei terbangun dari pingsannya itu,dan saat ia hendak duduk,ia merasakan perih yang sangat di bagian kaki sebelah itu juga ia menjerit

"AAAA..SAKIIT!"Shinrei langsung membungkam mulutnya karena ia berteriak terlalu keras.

Hotarupun terbangun dan aget melihat Shinrei kesakitan,segeralah ia mengambilkan minuman penawarnya dan meminumkannya kepada itu Shinrei malai sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"aku yang menggotongmu''

"bukannya..tadi kita akan bertarung?"

"..lupakan,kau sudah pingsan duluan sebelum kuanggap kau kalah.."

"HEH..mana bisa begitu!"Shinrei mencoba berdiri,dan ia langsung ambruk lagi ke menangkap Shinrei dengan sigap dan mendudukannya kembali..

"…kau sedang terkena racun.."kata Hotaru dengan nada yang tetap datar

"racun?"

"mm"

"racun apa?"

"tanaman yang kau injak terakhir kali saat langkahmu habis menuju tempatku berada"

"lalu bagaimana caranya aku berdiri dan melakukan hal lain yang ingin aku kerjakan ?"

"nanti akan kugotong"

" 'blushing' aa?ahahaha..baiklah kalau begitu"

"ya,ini hukuman yang berasal dari Kyo karena aku telah mengerjaimu tadi pagi"

"ku kira kau lewat situ karena kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau ada jalan lain"

"gomen Shin.."

"iya.."

.

.

.

Saat tengah malam,Shinrei ingin buang air kecil,ia berusaha membangunkan Hotaru.

"Kei,bangun..antarkan aku ke kamar mandi,aku ingin buang air"sahut Shinrei

"mm..aku malas~"

Akhirnya Shinrei menjitak kepala adiknya dan berusaha bangkit sendiri dengan bertumpu dengan benda di pun mengintipnya dengan sebelah mata,setelah Shinrei masuk kamar mandi,ia menyusul kakaknya apabila sudah selesai buang air.

"sudah?"Tanya Hotaru

"kenapa kau bangun,bukannya kau tidak mau membantuku..awas awas,aku mau kembali ke kasur"dengan nada itu juga Hotaru menggendongnya dengan 'bridal style' dan membawanya kembali ke kasur,Hotaru langsung menyelimuti kakaknya dan kembali tidur di yang bingung langsung memperhatikan wajah tidur adiknya dan mengelus badannya,akhirnya ia pun ikut tertidur. Keesokan harinya Shinrei hanya duduk di teras memperhatikan teman-temannya yang membawakan secangkir the untuk Shinrei yang diam duduk sendirian di teras markas.

"silakan diminum,Shin"

"m..arigatou,Yuya"

"kasihan,kau pasti bosan ya?"

"itu sudah pasti,aku bingung harus apa,kalau tidur aku belum mengantuk,kalau hal yang lain aku jadi malas karena kakiku ini merepotkan"

"bagaimana kalau kita curhat saja..mumpung aku tidak ada pekerjaan,bagaimana?mau tidak"

"yah..baiklah..apa boleh buat"

"bagaimana kesanmu menjadi kakak?aku ingin tahu seberapa besarnya ikatan tali parsaudaraan kalian hihihi.."

"aku sih biasa aja,tapi aku sering kesal karena dia itu memang konyol, .hal yg tidak memalukan darinya hanya tampang mukanya yang lumayan tingkah lakunya sih,engga sekarang gantian"

"ahh..kalau aku mau cerita tentang dia mukanya memerah pas mau 'kissing' "

"ya iyalah namanya juga..yah kau ngerti lah"

"eh,kau sayang gak sih sama Hotaru?"

" mmh..tapi tak usah beritahu siapa-siapa ya.."

"iya..namanya juga Cuma curhat berdua,ngapain ngasih tau orang lain"

"yah..mana ada sih kakak yang gak saying sama saying sama dia tapi emang anak itu sadar?palingan juga dipikirannya hanya aku yang 'baka'.walaupun dia tak sadar,tapi mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan tahu bahwa ia masih memiliki aku masih mau curhat banyak,tapi..orang yang diomongin dari tadi udah dating aku mau dia bawa ke kamar lagi deh..haah~"

"yasudah,lebih baik kau isturahat dulu sana,kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita"

"mm..aku percayakan padamu,jangan bocor~!"

"ok"

.

.

.

"baka aniki,mau ke kamar tidak?"

"hmm..yasudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja di kamar"

"makan.."

"hah?kau mau makan?"

"tidak..kau lapar tidak?"

"aku belum lapar..kau saja sana"

"baiklah,aku antar kau ke kamar"

"ya..arigatou"

.

.

.

Setelah hari sudah petang,waktunya kelompok shiseiten beristirahat,mereka makan dengan lahap di markas,setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah tidur sangat lelap sampai ia lupa makan terik matahari di samping beranda belakang Hotaru dan yang lainnya yang belum kembali ke rumahnya sedang berbincang dan membersihkan alat bertarung mereka.

"Sasuke,ini jus untukmu,jangan melamun saja"kata Yuya

"a..ah tidak ah..aku Cuma sedang berpikir tadi,bagaimana kalau aku punya kakak,pasti menyenangkan."jawab Sasuke

"semua yang ada di sini kakakmu juga kali walau gak sedarah"

"ih,maksudku yang ada hubungan darahnya."

"ohh begitu, Hotaru apakah sama seperti Sasuke?"lontar Yuya spontan

"kakakku Yun-yun"jawab Hotaru

"dih,Shinrei kali?!"

"oh,aku lupa" Hotaru dengan wajah datarnya

"jangan begitu..dia saja mengingatmu dan menyayangimu malah"

"apaan sih,ngawur banget,dia saja kerjaannya mengomel terus"

"memang mengomel itu artinya marah? Mengomel itu berarti dia peduli padamu,dia melakukan itu karena 'sayang' ke kamu"

"au ah.."Hotaru berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka semua

"..Hotaru.." desis Yuya

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Shinrei sudah agak pulih dan langsung berlatih walau kakinya sedikit pincang.

"akhirnya aku sembuh juga!~"teriak Shinrei di depan markas

"yah selamat deh,tak usah memaksakan dirimu kalau kita juga gak serius-serius buat ngelatih biar gak ketinggalan latihan ketangkasan" kata Sasuke

"hehe..iya.."kata Shinrei sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke

..dari kejauhan Hotaru memperhatikan mereka berdua,Hotaru merasakan perasaan yang sedikit terasa sakit,entah itu nyeri atau apa ia jelas tidak tahu..rasanya ingin mengacaukan mereka berdua,akhirnya Hotaru mendatangi kakaknya dan ia menyeret Shinrei setelah hanya tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu

"Shinrei udah cape,dia harus istirahat"kata Hotaru

"apaan sih,aku saja baru mulai sebentar" jawab Shinrei

"engga!udah cape ku bilang" Sambil terus menyeret kakaknya

"ya udah deh,awas saja kau melarangku besok"

"hah,emang kaki pincang itu bisa apa?"

_..deg.._

"cih,menyebalkan"Shinrei langsung menyikut Hotaru dan meninggalkannya yang jatuh ke tanah

Sambil berjalan pincang dan sedikit tertatih ia berjalan ketempat lain yang tidak bisa Hotaru tempat itu ada Yuya dan Sakuya sedang menggosip

"..haah..kebetulan sekali ada kalian.."Shinrei tersenyum senang

"eh Shinrei,mau lanjutkan yang kemarin?"Tanya Yuya

"hah?apaan yang kemarin?"bingung Sakuya

"curhat" jawab Yuya enteng

"ohh..ikutan dong.."Sakuya memohon

"bagaimana Shin,ia mau ikut di perbincangan kita?"

"bolehlah,asal jangan bocor?!ok!"

"iyaa.."jawab Sakuya

"eh,Yuya,tadi lihat aku tidak di sebelah sana?"

"iya,aku melihat dari dengan lihat saja aku mengerti yang kau rasakan?"

" sepertinya dia ada sakit di sebelah sini..hmm" sambil meremas bajunya di dada sebelah kiri.

"kalian sama-sama laki-laki sih,jadinya tidak ada yang mau satu-satunya adalah kakak yang mengalah kalau sudah seperti ini"

"iya, selamanya seorang kakak menyedihkan seperti aku?"

"ahh,kamunya aja tuh yang lebay" kata Sakuya antusias

"alah,kamu gak antar laki-laki itu lebih kalau sindiran juga lebih pahit rasanya"jawab Shinrei sewot

"heh.. jadi sewot semua sih..mau di lanjutkan tidak?kalau berkelahi seperti ini" Yuya berusaha melerai

"lanjut!" Shinrei dan Hotaru serentak

"lalu,apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Yuya

"biarkan saja..aku tidak akan menyapanya selama beberapa lama?"

"ya aku percaya kau bisa..semangat Shinrei"teriak Yuya

"aku juga!" sahut Sakuya

..dibalik tembok Hotaru mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka,ia berniat untuk minta maaf saat waktunya sudah tepat..

"sedang apa kalian?"Hotaru mengagetkan mereka muncul dari balik dinding tersebut.

"tidak,bukan apa-apa,bukan urusanmu!"Shinrei beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya

.

.

.

Saking bosannya Shinrei berada di rumah dan di markas,ia berencana pergi dengan ia ingin pergi dengan sudah memakai kemeja birunya yang lengannya terlipat melihat Shinrei dan bertanya

"mau kemana?"Tanya Hotaru

"pergi" jawab Shinrei singkat

"kemana?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"oh.."

Shinrei melangkah keluar rumahnya,kakinya pun sudah sembuh memang berencana menjauhi Hotaru karena pun tidak membawa ponselnya karena tidak mau ada yang bertemu dengan Sasuke di tempat janjian mereka akhirnya mereka berdua mulai berangkat menuju festival di mereka sudah lelah mengitari festival,berhentilah mereka di depan kafe yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari festival.

.

.

.

Sasuke memulai pembicaraan sambil menunggu pesanan datang

"bagaimana dengan Hotaru-nii,Shinrei-nii"tanyanya

"masih sama,dia memang apapun dia juga tak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi"

"ah masa?dia anak yang baik kok,dia juga dia sengaja berbuat kakimu kan sudah sembuh,kenapa tak kau lupakan saja?agar semua permasalahan ini tak berlarut-larut"

"aku orangnya tidak bisa begitu.."

_~tilulit..tilulit..tilulit.._

Suara ponsel pun bordering..

"Shinrei-nii,ponselmu bunyi tuh.."

"apaan sih,aku gak bawa ponsel.."

"buktinya itu berasal dari kantung celanamu"

"o..?o..oh kau ini bukan milik Hotaru."

"cepat angkat"

"mm..halo?"

"_..halo..apa ini dengan keluarga dari Hotaru?"_

"emh..ya, siapa ya dan ada keperluan apa?"

"_kami dari rumah sakit Hokusan,Hotaru mengalami kecelakaan"_

"APA!?"

"_kami harap anda bisa datang secepatnya,karena mungkin ia butuh salah satu anggota keluarga untuk mendampinginya di rumah sakit"_

"baiklah,saya akan cepat kesana"

"_ya trimakasih.."_

..tlik…

"dari siapa Shin?"Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"..rumah sakit.."

"ada apa?"

"..H..Hotaru..kecelakaan"

"apa?bagaimana bisa?"

"nanti akan ku ceritakan di rumah sakit..lebih baik kita cepat kesana"

"mm"

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka langsung menuju ke kamar Hotaru ya,kelihatannya lumayan parah karena lengan tangan sebelah kirinya patah dan keningnya juga luka akibat langsung menghampiri Hotaru dan duduk di sebelah mulai menghela nafas sebelum ia bicara.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Shinrei cemas

"rasanya sakit"

"kenapa bisa begini,apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku,jatuh dari tangga atas saat ingin turun tadi.."

"..harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati,kan?sudah sering kuingatkan.." nada bicara Shinrei sudah melembut seakan hanya ada rasa cemas yang ada pada dirinya sebenarnya dirinya kaget,tapi ia tak mau menampakkan rasa terkejutnya seorang kakak saat ini keluar dari diri terus mengusap-usap rambut Hotaru dan memandanginya sedih.

"…seharusnya cukup aku saja yang menderita,tak usah ada lagi yang terluka.." kata Shinrei

Hotaru hanya diam,ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat bersalah,ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya masih merasa bersalah merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu sekarang Hotaru melihat sendiri bahwa kakaknya mulai menundukkan kepalanya,tangan Shinrei yang mengelus kepalanya mulai bisa menebak bahwa kakaknya sedang belum pernah melihat kakaknya menangis,biasanya yang ia dapati hanyalah omelan, Hotaru ingin mengangkat wajah Shinrei,tangannya di tahan oleh kaget,Hotaru mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"..a..aniki? "

".."

"ss..sumimasen.." dirinya di tarik kedalam pelukan Shinrei berani unuk menjatuhkan air matanya yang daritadi tertampung di matanya,ia segera menghapus air matanya dan berusaha ceria kembali.

"iya…sudah kumaafkan,kok."kata terdengar parau

"..aku..memang sudah keterlaluan.."

"lupakan saja,aku tak peduli tentang kejadian itu" setelah itu Shinrei melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dengan yang melihat itu menjadi tenang perasaannya.

"kudoakan kau cepat sembuh Hotaru-nii" kata Sasuke.

"trimakasih Sasuke"..

.

.

.

Setelah itu..berlalulah hari-hari yang beragam akan kejadian-kejadian yang mereka masih saja sering membuat Shinrei marah,tapi Shinrei diamkan menjadi kesal dan mengambil ponsel yang di mainkan oleh Shinrei itu Shinrei berhasil mengambil kembali ponselnya dan membawanya ke kamar,saat itulah Shinrei makin penasaran dengan apa yang selalu kakaknya lihat dari ponsel yang ia sedang tertidur,Hotaru mengendap-endap mengambil ponsel milik ia melihat pesan dan log menemukan banyak dari kantor,ia pun membacanya ia hamper membaca semua pesan,ada beberapa pesan yang berkaitan.

"_Shinrei..kami mengharapkanmu untuk bekerja di luar kota…3 bulan saja..kami mohon karena kamu yang bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini…"_

Lalu ia menemukan lagi yang sekilas mirip seperti itu..

"_tuan Shinrei,saya tahu anda pekerja muda yang pandai,tolonglah baru setahun bekerja,skill bekerja bapak sangat bermanfaat,saya mohon bapak bisa menerima tawaran tempo hari.."_

Lalu Hotaru mulai melihat ke kotak keluar untuk melihat jawaban apa yang di berikan Shinrei

"_bagaimana ya? Saya masih bingung berhubung dengan masalah keluarga kalau di pikir,saya belum begitu lihai dengan pekerjaan saya takutkan adalah hasil yang tidak saya tidak bisa meninggalkan adik dan kursus sampingan lagi maaf,saya tidak bisa"_

"Oo begitu.." gumam itu juga Shinrei seperti ingin terbangun dari tidur siangnya itu,segera Hotaru membenarkan selimut dan mengusap-usap kepala kakaknya agar terlelap kembali dan bermimpi lebih ,itu melanjutkan kembali membaca pesan-pesan yang terdapat di ponsel milik kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat pengirimnya adalah Fubuki

From : master Fubuki

"hei nak! Kemana saja kau?aku menunggumu terlalu lama di tempat latihan! Kalau tidak bisa datang beritakan dulu kepadaku"

Balasannya

"emm..ano..aku sedang tidak enak badan Fubuki sensei..jadi kuputuskan hari ini untuk beristirahat,karena besok aku kembali aku guru..sumimasen.."

"baiklah kalau sembuh,dan minggu depan kau harus beristirahat"

"arigatou sensei"

Hotaru menoleh ke arah kening kakaknya itu dan dirasakannya panas yang berbeda dengan suhu tubuhnya.

'wah..dia memang sakit' Hotaru mengambil kompres berisi air dingin dan kain untuk mengompres Hotaru meletakkan kain dingin Shinrei bangun terkejut karena dingin yang menempel di Shinrei pucat dan kaget karena hal isyarat Hotaru menyuruhnya ntuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali tidur dan Hotaru berkata

"tidurlah lagi,hari masih hari ini kau ingin bekerja besok sebaiknya istirahat penuh hari ini"kata menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.skip time.

Keesokan paginya Shinrei terbangun dan bersiap juga bersiap pergi ke Shinrei sudah lebih baik dari di meja makan Hotaru bertanya kepada Shinrei saat mereka ingin menanyakan masalah kerja yang kemarin,tetapi ia agak sungkan.

"Shin,apa kau sudah sehat?" Tanya Hotaru datar

"eeh?tumben menanyakanku..baik kok baik.."jawab Shinrei agak sedikit ragu. "memang ada apa?"

"ga pa pa..apa nanti kau ada dinas keluar kota?"

Shinrei lebih terkejut lagi saat di Tanya begitu

"gak tau deh,tapi aku belum siap bisa ya di daerah sini saja." Harap-harap cemas Shinrei menginginkan kalau ia di cegat oleh Hotaru agar keluar kota

"berarti kau nanti akan siap?"

"mm..tahun depan setelah kau lulus baru aku siap"

"he?apa hubungannya?"

"ya tentu saja ada ini beberapa bulan masa sudah langsung sepintar apapun aku,tapi tetap saja aku baru lulus sma."

"baiklah,aku berangkat."

"tunggu,lebih baik bareng aja,arahnya kan sama-sama ke stasiun"

"mm.." Hotaru hanya bergumam

.

.

.

.

Setelah berlalunya hari mereka yang padat,akhirnya pulanglah kembali orang-orang yang melakukan pekerjaannya hari Shinrei sampai di rumah,ia tidak menemukan sosok adiknya di segera menelpon adiknya.

"..halo Hotaru kau dimana..?"

"aku masih di sekolah,ada tugas tambahan."

"baiklah,kau sudah makan?"

"belum,aku makan di rumah saja."

"baiklah kalau terlalu larut kalau tidak mau pintu rumah terkunci saat kau pulang"

"mm.."

'_..tlit..'_

Shinrei pun mandi,menyiapkan makanan lalu makan dan ia hanya duduk bersender di sofa,tetapi angin malam menuntutnya untuk akhirnya ia pun merosot tidur di bangku semakin larut,Hotaru tiba di rumah sekitar pukul 23.00 dengan membawa setumpuk buku yang cukup membantingnya di meja berniat mencari ia pulang larut,tapi mengapa pintunya tak di kunci?sebelumnya ia telah berniat masuk lewat jendela,tapi tadak jadi karena pintu depan masih belum di melepas seragamnya dan melanjutkan untuk menelusuri ruangan di memegang kaleng soda dan meminumnya berkala ia sampai di ruang terdidur di sofa ia menggendong kakaknya dulu ke kamar dan setelah itu memakan hidangan makan malamnya sambil menonton ia belum mengerjakan tugasnya yang ia bawa dari sekolah,mau tak mau ia mengerjakannya dengan pun mengerjakan tugasnya di ruangan televise,ia duduk di sofa panjang yang tadi Shinrei ada kunci kecil dan memiliki gantungan kunci berbentuk _pedang _ _samurai._ia berusaha mengingat kunci apa itu..

FLASHBACK..

..8 tahun lalu..

"Keikoku hahaha ayo kemari,akan kutunjukkan padamu tempat yang hebat aku membuatnya bertahun-tahun loh " kata Shinrei polos

"wah..aku mau lihat.." kata Hotaru sama polosnya dengan Shinrei.

"walau tempatnya jelek,tapi ku yakin isinya jauh lebih bagus daripada tempatnya."

"mm 'mengangguk pasti' "

"untuk membukanya..kau harus menggunakan kunci ini..kunci ini jarang yang punya loh.."

"waaaaw."

"mau coba buka?"

"mm"

._cklek..cklek...kreeeet.. _

"aniki hwaaaa..bagus..aku sukaa..temboknya orens..lantainya biru..raknya rapi..ini markas kita?"

"tentu..eitss..tapi kalau kunci ini aku yang pegang sampai kapanpun…"

"kenapa?aku juga mau punya..?karena aku menyimpan semua buku harianku disini hahahahaaa"

"huh.."

FLASHBACK OFF..

"ya ampun..inilah saatnya aku mengungkap rahasianya" ,segeralah ia pergi ke halaman belakang dan segera membuka gudang kumuh itu,saat dibuka cat bagian dalamnya sudah orens yang ia kagumi sudah mulai mengelupas dan lantai biru yang berkerak karena kena bocor,tapi ruangan itu tetap Shinrei sering masuk ke gudang mencoba membuka buku-buku yang menurutnya ditulis oleh Shinrei..

"buku harian..buku harian..aha! ada yang kesatu dan berakhir di…tiga,hmm..mungkin bisa kulihat dari nomor satu." Saat ia lihat buku pertama,itu adalah buku yang suka ia lihat saat ia masih itu selalu terletak di dalam sarung bantal Shinrei,sudah jelek dan buku yang kedua saat masa sekolah Shinrei masih kedua itu selalu ia letakkan di dalam tas buku yang ketiga..Hotaru pernah sekali melihat buku itu saat perpisahan kelas akhir dan Shinrei menulis di buku itu sambil menangis,lalu setelah itu ia tak pernah melihatnya lagi

Buku pertama.. 'Hotaru hanya menerjemahkan kesimpulan menyeluruh atau membaca yang menurutnya manis dan berkenang'

"hmm..akan ku mulai..aku harus malam aku sudah harus membaca buku kedua dan ketiga"

Ia mulai membaca dalam hati

'_..pagi itu aku bersama adikku Keikoku pergi ke taman hiburan,saat aku dan dia selesai bermain bianglala,ia meminta dibelikan gulali,saat kulihat ke sakuku,ada sih uang,tapi itu adalah uang jajanku untuk esok dan aku sayang sekali padanya,aku membelikannya satu gulali yang berukuran memakan dan menyuapiku dan terus memegangi tangan kiriku,karena ia anak yang baik,ia menoleh kearahku dan mengucapkan "arigato aniki,ini enak sekali" melihat ekspresinya yang sangat bahagia akupun rela tidak jajan selama dua hari asalkan aku bisa membahagiakan orang lain' _

Lalu ia mencari lagi..setelah ia membaca yang tadi,wajahnya memerah dan didadanya seperti ada hentakkan entah ia menganggap sebagai bangga,terharu atau sedih atas pengorbanan kakaknya itu dimasa mulai membaca lagi..

'_..malam itu sangat dingin dan salju turun sangat cepat..hawa dinginpun tak bisa kutahan walaupun aku sudah memakai jaket ataupun selimut iri dengan adikku selalu bisa menghangatkan dirinya sendiri walau kondisi sedingin apapun karena ia memiliki pedang yang dapat mengeluarkan api yang panasnya dapat tidak kuat..apa aku akan mati kedinginan?kami hanya berdua..rasanya bibirku kaku sekali untuk meminta setelah aku memejamkan mata akan bisa sadar kembali,ataukah sebaliknya?aku menggigil,gigiku juga sudah saling terpentuk..ku kuatkan bibirku untuk memanggilnya..dengan lirih ku mendengarku dan dan langsung terbangun, sepertinya ia panik! Ia langsung mengambil pedangnya dan mulai menggunakan pedangnya hingga api muncul dari mendudukkanku dan memelukku yang sedang menggigil..ia mengayun pedang di belakangku agar hawa di sekitarku sudah berhenti saling bersinggungan,dan akupun menutup mataku setelah itu..saat itulah aku merasa ia seperti malaikat penolong…terimakasih ototou..'_

Wajah Hotaru memerah dan tersenyum saat membaca kalimat akhir dari tulisan Shinrei

Ia melirik jam tangannya..baru setengah satu dini hari,untungnya ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya,dan untung ia tidur di kelas saat waktu membuatnya agak sedikit mulai mengambil buku kedua..

'_hari ini aku masuk kelas dua smp..dan aku senang karena Hotaru kelas jadi punya teman untuk berangkat ke sekolah..tapi.. apa respon yang di berikan Hotaru?uhh..rasanya menyebalkan sekali saat aku mendengar jawaban aku hanya mengajaknya berangkat bersama,dia malah menolakku membuatku sakit hati!dan setelah itu aku tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk berangkat bareng sangat sebal..huh!'_

Ia terus mencari-cari kisah yang terkait dengan dirinya..

'hari ini aku berulang tahun,otanjaobi omedetou untuk diriku sendiri..karena tahun ini juga aku belum mengungkapkan kapan hari ulangtahunku karena aku ingin mereka mencarinya ..ternyata memang tidak ada yang mengucapkan termasuk KEIKOKU,yah palingan dia juga sih,tapi yah taka pa lah,karena mungkin aku bukan orang yang begitu apa memikirkan tanggal yang tidak penting,palingan hanya itu yang ada di fikirannya..sabar..tapi aku selalu ngucapin untuknya kok walau aku tak tahu ia sadar atau tidak..bad bornday and bad valentine'

Ia membuka lembaran lagi..ia kaget karena ini saat yang ia sangat ingat..

'_Keikoku akan ulang tahun,apa yah yang aku beri tidak begitu dekat lagi dengannya walaupun ia smp?apa yang biasa station?tidak,baju?tidak,baiklah akan ku belikan buku itu!buku yang menceritakan berbagaimacam cukup seru,yah..aku tidak tahu ia akan suka atau tidak..tapi semoga saja kau suka ya..aku memberikannya dengan penting tulus kan,bukan mahal atau bagusnya benda hanya ingin memberinya hadiah walau ia tak pernah memberiku kado..hmm'_

"..aku..aku suka kok bukunya..hmm..aku memang keterlaluan yah ulang tahun saja lupa kadopun tak pernah sekalipun aku membelikannya..padahal uang bulananku lebih besar daripada dia..paman Fubuki sendiri yang bilang begitu..haah."di tutupnya buku kedua itu dan ia pun melirik ke jam jam satu..kukira akan sempat jika aku membaca satu buku lagi..karena buku itu tipis sih haha..

Di bacalah buku ketiga itu dengan hati-hati..

'_hari ini aku berlatih bersama anggota shiseiten termasuk 'dia' kesal dengannya,ia selalu meremehkanku,apalagi saat ia menipuku masuk ke hutan itu dan akhirnya aku terkena racun yang menurutku sangat bertahan kurang lebih satu minggu bersama panasnya racun tumbuhan liar itu huh!'_

"ini..kejadian bulan lalu,buku ini baru!" segeralah ia melanjutkan membaca

'_kesal,kesal,kesal..tiap hari aku bertambah kesal dengan si 'oren' itu..akhirnya hari ini aku curhat saja pada Sakuya dan Yuya,abis itu ku berikan saja tatapan sinis karena ia menyinggung sering ku terkena omongannya yang tidak 'di ayak' terlebih aku pergi dengan Sasuke untuk refreshing,tapi tiba-tiba pihak rumah sakit menelponku yang membuat jangtungku mau kecelakaan..apa ia baik baik saja?apa lukanya parah? Oh tuhan..naluriku saat itu mengalir dengan lancar..aku segera berlari kerumah sakit,Sasuke juga mengikutiku dari belakang,aku terengah-engah saat sampai di depan rumah sakit,segeralah kutanya kamarnya,dan dengan perasaan takut kubuka hanya menatapku datar seperti takut ia tak memaafkanku,aku takut ia membenciku,langsung saja ku Tanya apakah ia baik-baik ia menjawab dengan kata 'sakit' aku semakin merasa bersalah karena tak bisa usap rambutnya..tapi..tiba-tiba tanganku bergetar..aku berusaha tenang,tapi itu tak saja ia ke dalam pelukanku agar aku bisa menumpahkan segala ku hapus airmataku dan berusaha ceria aku pamit pergi untuk mengambil baju gantinya di rumah.'_

"ya tuhan,sebesar itukah ia menyayangiku?tapi atas dasar apa?apakah persaudaraan?ahh..aku semakin merasa banyak hutang"..

Ia kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran berikutnya..bukunya belum terisi penuh,tapi Hotaru membaca curhatan terakhir Shinrei dalam buku itu

'_sudah lama aku tak menulis..entah aku masih bisa menulis lagi atau tidak dalam buku harianku ini..aku semakin sibuk,aku semakin lelah,tak sangka aku semakin ini aku mendapat tawaran dari kantor untuk diutus kerja di luar mereka selalu memaksa!aku tak mungkin langsung dengan mudah menerimanya..aku belum punya pengalaman,dan aku juga belum bisa melepas tanggung jawabku,adikku,keluargaku..aku menolak yah walaupun sedikit masih memberikan harapan kepada bukan karena sesuatu saja aku bisa sangat merindukan 'si oren' kalau aku ambil kerja di hanya ingin hidupku indah hingga adikku bisa suatu saat nanti ia bisa melupakanku,tapi tidak denganku..karena setiap jiwa kakak di dunia ini sesungguhnya memiliki kasih sayang yang lebih kecil kalau di bandingkan dengan kasih sayang seorang ayah,dan sangat berbeda jauh apabila di sandingkan dengan kasih sayang niatku tulus agasr bisa memiliki ketiga rasa kasih sayang untuk menyayangi adikku satu-satunya,adikku yang ku cinta dan ku kasihi.. engkau tahu..aku akan selalu menjagamu walau aku bukan mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan kali ya?aku memang selalu terbawa perasaan aku memang 'baka' sama seperti yang selalu ia hanya mengandalkan insting tapi tidak dengan pikiran dan aku juga bukan manusia sempurna seperti Yuan-nii. Sudahlah,aku sudah lelah..aku akan menulis lagi jika ada kejadian besar yang lainnya.._

_Tertanda,Shinrei '_

Tanpa sadar ia menitikan airmata,ia segera meletakkan buku itu ke rak Shinrei dan segera bergegas kembali ke terlambat,Shinrei sudah ada beberapa meter dari gudang dan menyorot cahaya senter ke Hotaru kaget melihat kakaknya ada di sana..

"sudah malam,sebaiknya kau istirahat.." kata Shinrei singkat

"iya,aku segera ..tunggu" sambil berjalan kea rah Shinrei

"ada apa?" Shinrei bingung,tiba-tiba saja Hotaru memasukan tangannya ke dalah kantung piyama Shinrei,di taruhlah kunci itu di dalamnya

"milikmu"

"oh ya,aku melupakannya."

Segeralah mereka masuk kerumah dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

_..cit cit cit cit cit.._

"apa! Sudah jam delapan!" Hotaru kaget

"ada apa sih Kei?ini kan tanggal merah,lihat dong di kalender"

"o iya.." 'bisa-bisanya aku lupa' batinnya.

Hotaru ingin mengajak Shinrei berjalan-jalan dengannya hari Shinrei menerimanya?

"baka aniki..ayo kita jalan-jalan.." kata Hotaru,ia lupa ..ia keceplosan bicara 'baka'

"mmhh..kemana hmm…?"

"kemana saja,sesuka hatimu.."

"mmh..boleh,boleh,satu setengah jam lagi kita pergi.." sahut Shinrei yang dari tadi enggan membuka pun tertidur lagi..

"mm..baiklah"

"aku akan bangunkan kau setelah mandi"

".."

.

.

.

Setelah semua itu,mereka pergi ke kota Shinrei hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan di gulung se siku,sedangkan Hotaru memakai kaus merah dilapisi kemeja Shinrei murung seperti sedang terbebani sesuatu,Hotaru langsung berencana masuk ke toko segera menyeret kakaknya ke bagian buku jurnal,buku agenda yang bentuknya berbagai yang tebal dan ada yang yang beraneka hanya bingung,ia pun mau tak mau bertanya kepada Hotaru.

"kau mau beli buku harian atau buku catatan sekolah?" Tanya Shinrei

"tidak,justru aku yang ingin kau membeli buku harian."jawab Hotaru enteng.

"aku masih punya."

"aku yang ingin ingin menghadiahkanmu."

"baiklah,jarang sekali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan,apa lagi ..aku pilih yang itu/"

"yang mana?"

"yang dua warna itu,merah itu bagus."

" kau mau pulpennya juga?"

"ada apa ini?kau juga mau membelikan penanya juga."

"tentu saja,karena aku ingin kau terus menulis tentang diriku"

"apa!darimana kau tahu?"

"apapun yang tersembunyi pasti akan terugkap.."

'blushing..' ja..jadi k..k..au sudah baca semuanya?"

"tentu saja"

"tadi malam?"

"mm ya"

"astaga.." 'blushing se.. sangat malu.

.

.

Setelah di luar toko..

"trimakasih untuk bukunya.." Shinrei tersenyum manis sekali..

" kita kemana?"

"ke taman saja.."

"ayo..eh sebelum ke taman,aku mau menulis satu lembar dulu."sambil menyeret Hotaru ke bangku di pinggir jalan.

Hotaru pun duduk dan melihat apa yang sedang Shinrei tulis

' _special book,from my best brother,Keikoku.._

_Andaikan aku bisa menulis buku ini sampai habis..berarti buku ini penuh dengan semua aku bisa menghabiskan lembaran-lembaran buku ini dengan memori yang menyenangkan dari sisa hidupku.._

_Sign, Shinrei mibu '_

"kok Cuma segitu?"Tanya Hotaru

"ah tak apa..karena aku sudah menganggap ini benda yang kita pergi ke kita harus menyebrang dulu" berdiri duluan dan mulai berjalan sambil membolak-balikan buku sambil kaget saat menoleh Shinrei ingin menyebrang tapi dari sudut jalan yang lain ada mobil melaju dengan kencang,untung Hotaru segera menarik lengan kakaknya dan segera menariknya ke jatuh terduduk saat Hotaru menariknya.

"astaga..hampir saja aku mati.." Shinrei masih tak percaya dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya

'Hotaru memeluknya singkat lalu membantunya berdiri' "hampir saja kau tertabrak 'hampir saja aku kehilanganmu' " Ucap Hotaru

"hah..aku kaget sekali..kita pulang saja aku lelah" ucap Shinrei seperti masih syok karena kejadian barusan yang hamper menimpanya.

"lebih baik kau istirahat di rumah,ayo kita pulang" Hotaru menampakkan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

"_**oh tuhan..apa yang akan terjadi lagi setelah ini..kuharap tak ada hal buruk seperti ini terulang kembali"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokkan paginya mereka kembali beraktifitas seperti akan pulang sore,sekitar waktu Shinrei tiba di memiliki banyak tugas tambahan dari para 'sensei' nya di sekolah.

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan,oh ya,kira-kira Shinrei sudah sampai di stasiun belum ya?sebentar lagi aku sampai di depan baik kutelepon sekarang"

" _tlick halo..Shin..Kau sudah sampai di stasiun?"_

"_oooh,,aku sudah di lorong keluar..ada apa?"_

"_kebetulan aku baru pulang dari sekolah,tunggu aku di depan stasiun ya "_

"_ya"_

.

.

.

Di seberang sanalah Shinrei menungguku,aku berhenti dan meunggunya menyebrangi itu aku tidak sadar ada anak kecil yang baru setengah jalan berjalan menyebrangi truk bermuatan ada orang yang bisa memberitahu anak itu,Shinrei tidak mau tinggal Shinrei berlari dan mendorong anak itu,alhasil Shinrei yang sedari tadi menyaksikan itu langsung berdiri kakutak dapat berkata-kata lagi..segeralah ia menyabrang jalan dan menghampiri tubuh yang terkulai bantuan segera sakit,segeralah ambulan rumah sakit,Hotaru hanya bisa kejadian itu,Shinrei koma selama 2 tidak lama,karena selama itu juga Hotaru tidak bisa tidur,saat Shinrei terbangun ia merasa sangat langsung memanggil Shinrei dan terus menggenggam tangan kakaknya Shinrei terlalu sakit mengingat kejadian yang telah lalu,akhirnya ia pun bertanya kepada Hotaru.

"K…kei.."

"apa?ada apa?"

"apa yang terjadi?"

"hah..kau kecelakaan"

"ada apa denganmu,kau tidak tidur?"

"bagaimana bisa tidur?! aku sangat khawatir tahu"

'deg..' "pantas saja,kemarin aku bermimpi kalau kau tidak tertidur sama sekali"

"memang..bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah melihat kejadian yang benar-benar aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.u..untung ..saja kau tidak ..me..meni-"

"maaf,habisnya anak itu mirip sekali mirip sekali dengan rambutmu..aku jadi terbayang bahwa itu adalah kau"

"tapi anak itu menghilang setelah itu,jangan-jangan dia malaikat pencabut nyawa?"

"bisa jadi..sudahlah,jangan di penting aku masih hidup."

"mengerikan sekali melihat darahmu yang terus mengalir dari tubuhmu,banyak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi Shin."

"ya..karena aku belum siap kehilanganmu"

"ya ya.. kan inntinya belum ,kemari..mendekatlah"

'cup~ '

"nghh..Shin.." Hotaru ditarik kedalam kecupan yang yah..lumayan menciumnya sambil akan adanya air yang keluar dari sudut mata Shinrei,Hotaru mereka kehabisan oksigen akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dan menyeka bibir mereka Shinrei menghapus air matanya semakin banyak air mata yang keluar dari tepi mendekap Shinrei dan membiarkannya menangis di dalam Shinrei berhenti menangis,kakaknya itu mulai bicara..

"sepertinya akupun juga belum siap untuk berpisah,denganmu"

"baiklah,gunakan waktu yang tersisa ini untuk terus bersama,aniki."

"ya,dan berjanjilah hanya kematian yang dapat memisahkan kita,Keikoku"

"ya"

.

.

.

.**END**

A/N:haaa..bagaimana ceritaku?typo?jelek?sho-ai?atau bagaimana?aku tidak tahu..hanya para readerslah yang bisa menilaiku..maaf apabila ada salah kata dan kalimat yang hilang..karena saat di publish ke fanfiction net banyak sekali kalimat yang hilang membuat cerita ini menjadi tidak kekurangannya gomen,sumimasen..karena akupun masih sangat muda dan perlu belajar lebih baik lagi..jika berkenan berikanlah saran,komentar,atau beberapa tambahan lewat review..arigatou semuanya..


End file.
